


Down Time

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [24]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fondling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, these two are just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Cassian and Jyn have a moment to themselves.





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> My first explicit fanfic, ladies and gentlemen. *bows*

* * *

 

Jyn bit her lip and moaned, writhing back and forth in her bed. It was very hard to stay still with Cassian's talented tongue on her skin, but she managed somehow. Her hips jerked upwards to meet his mouth and he chuckled, the sound reverberating through her entire being.

"Kriff, right **there** , Cassian. Ah!"

"It feels good when I'm fucking you with my tongue. I make you feel like a queen, don't I?" He slapped her ass and massaged it with both hands as he continued to move his lips on her nether region.

Jyn's cheeks were beet red as Cassian continued to say filthy words to her in Festian, and since he'd been teaching her to speak his language, she understood every word he said. That heloped make her even more aroused. Dirty talk was a kink that he developed when they first started having sex in their relationship and Jyn loved it.

Cassian kneaded Jyn's behind as he licked a long stripe down her stomach to her core. He teased her, moving from one place to another and it was driving her crazy. Her hands were tugging into his hair, but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Yes, fuck! Eat me out, baby!"

At her request, Cassian put his lips on her sensitive spot and flicked his tongue out to taste her. She was so very wet and from the way her hips bucked against him, he knew it wouldn't be long before she orgasmed.

"Mm, you taste _amazing_ , querida. I can't get enough of you."

Her moaning made Cassian feel a rush of pride for being the one to induce her to passionate cries of ecstasy. His tongue dipped into her sweet center again, hitting her clit so many times it made her head spin.

"Cass, I'm so close..."

Sliding two fingers into her warm depths, Cassian stroked and stroked until Jyn screamed out her release. He removed his mouth in the nick of time because her juices squirted all over his hand.

When Jyn's walls stopped pulsing at a rapid rate, she let out a contented sigh and plopped her head on to the pillow. "Wow...you were right. Oral sex _is_ mind blowing."

"Mmhm. When you have the right partner." Cassian kissed her lips lightly.

"Yes, but what about you? You held off your own orgasm for me. You must be as hard as a rock." She reached down to grasp Cassian's cock which was indeed, very hard.

He hissed. "It's alright, Jyn. You don't have to-"

"Of course I do. I want to return the favor." Jyn placed wet kisses down his length of his torso, eliciting a groan from him. Slowly, she moved her body until she was positioned over Cassian's shaft. She pumped it a few more times before putting her mouth on the tip, then slowly taking more of him inside. Their eyes were locked on to each other's, increasing the eroticism of the moment.

"Oh, fuck," Cassian whispered.

Jyn's eyes sparkled mischievously as she sucked, nibbled and caressed her boyfriend's member. The utterly debauched look on his face made her own arousal amplify and she was intrigued by it. Yes, there _was_ something to be said for oral stimulation.

 


End file.
